A Beylin Temple Christmas
by Lavender Rose of Faith
Summary: It's Christmas Time at the Beylin Temple. The future children of the Beylin Temple/Beylin Fist bladers are acting anxious to open their gifts. What the parents do not know the small gifts were not the gifts they wanted to give to their children. Rated K. Multiple couples and Santa Claus involved in this story! R&R please!


"Presents!" exclaimed a six year old Chinese girl.

Another six year old Chinese girl says, "I am ready to open some presents."

"You know you are not suppose to open them until Christmas morning you two," responded a five year old Chinese girl.

The five year old looked over at her friends with her reddish brown colored eyes as they were looking at the presents. She wondered why her both her friends were curious about opening their gifts. Suddenly two seven year old children, a girl and boy looked over at the group of girls who were staring intently at the perfectly wrapped gifts.

"Do not even dare touch those gifts Lian," stated a seven year old girl.

The seven old boy responded, "That goes the same thing for you Meilin."

Lian, the Chinese girl with black shoulder length straight hair and light turquoise colored eyes looked up at seven year old girl. Meilin, the Chinese girl with reddish brown shoulder length curly haired glared at the seven year old boy with her onyx black colored eyes. The other girl was Xiaolian and she had beautiful indigo blue colored shoulder length straight hair and reddish brown eyes.

"Mind your own business Rodrigo," pouted Meilin.

Lian lied, "We weren't going to open them Yue."

"Stop lying Lian," retorted Yue.

Yue, the seven year old girl stared at Lian with her purple colored eyes. Her elbow length brown colored hair was tied into a side braid. Rodrigo, the seven year old boy glared at Meilin intensely with his aqua green colored eyes. He had short and spiky black colored hair. Both Lian and Meilin were not intimidated by Yue and Rodrigo. Xiaolian sat there and wonder what is wrong with her friends.

"Looks like you five were trying to see what did you get for Christmas," stated a familiar female voice.

The five Chinese children turned their heads over and saw an older woman with soft purple colored eyes. Her black colored hair was tied in a side braid just like Yue's.

"Mom, it is not what you because I told Lian and Meilin not to open their gifts," stated Xiaolian.

A familiar male voice asked, "What is all the commotion here?"

Meilin, who had her present in her hands took a quick glance and dropped the small present on to the wooden floors of the Beylin Temple. Xiaolian's mother looked over and saw a tall tan skinned man with the same reddish brown hair like Meilin.

"Zhou Xing, what are you doing here?" questioned Xiaolian's mother.

The tall tan skinned man replied, "I was wondering what was going on here Qiuyue."

"Let's just say the children were acting curious to see what they got for Christmas," responded Qiuyue.

Zhou Zing glanced at the group of children and asked, "Is this true?"

"No," responded Yue, Rodrigo, and Xiaolian simultaneously.

Meilin swiftly took the gift she dropped and attempted to leave the area with the wrapped gift. As the six year old Chinese girl left the area with her gift, somebody quickly snatched the gift from her small hands.

"What?!" screamed Meilin.

A tall man with black and yellow colored hair appeared with the gift that Meilin had in her hands.

The man responded, "You thought you were going to get away with this Meilin."

Zhou Xing looked over and saw the man and Meilin talking to one another.

Zhou Xing stated, "Do not tell me that Meilin tried to leave with her Christmas gift Da Xiang."

"She always does that every year with Lian," responded the black haired man.

Qiuyue looked around and saw that Lian was not here. She recalled that she saw the black haired six year old girl with the rest of the children.

Qiuyue stated, "I do not see Lian right now Da Xiang."

"She was a here a while ago," responded Zhou Xing.

Da Xiang approached the huge Christmas tree and saw there were only five small gifts under the tree. Those three small gifts were for Yue, Rodrigo, Xiaolian, Mingyu, and Huang in that order There are technically six small gifts because Da Xiang had Meilin's gift in his hands. Suddenly Da Xiang smacked his forehead lightly because he knew where the last gift was.

Da Xiang sighed to himself and stated, "I know where the last gift is at."

"Where is it?" questioned Zhou Xing.

Da Xiang responded, "We need to find Lian because she has her gift."

"There is no need to do that," responded another male voice.

Lian yelled, "Let me go!"

Da Xiang looked over and saw his daughter accompanied by a muscular brown haired tall man. Lian tried to set herself free, but she could not unfortunately because the tall brunette was too strong.

"Thank you for finding Lian for us Aguma," stated Da Xiang.

Aguma replied, "It is no problem at all Da Xiang."

He released Lian from his grasp and Da Xiang approached Lian right now. There was a stern expression on his face and that scared Lian a bit there.

"You think you get away with it Lian by taking your gift away from the Christmas Tree," said Da Xiang.

Lian replied, "It was not me father because I did not even touched my gift."

"Stop lying Lian," responded Da Xiang.

Lian hid something behind her back because she did not want her father to see what it was. Da Xiang looked over at his daughter once more and saw that she was hiding something behind her back. He approached her daughter once more to see what she was hiding behind her back.

Da Xiang asked, "What is that behind your back Lian?"

"Nothing important," responded Lian with an attitude.

Da Xiang sighed to himself and wondered why his eldest daughter is so rebellious. He never understood that until Lian accidentally dropped what ever that was behind her back. Zhou Xing and Da Xiang saw it was a lime green and yellow beyblade that Lian had in her hands. They recognized that beyblade as Divine Chimera T145FB. It was her mother's first beyblade and they wondered what was Lian doing with it.

Da Xiang asked, "Why were you using your mother's Divine Chimera beyblade for Lian?"

"I was teaching her how to assemble a beyblade honey," stated an older female voice.

Da Xiang looked up and saw a beautiful Panamanian-Uruguayan woman with elbow length blonde hair that was tied in a side ponytail. She stared at the dark haired Chinese man with her light turquoise colored eyes.

Da Xiang replied, "I did not know that Dahlia and do you know where Lian's gift is at."

"Yes I do," said Dahlia.

Qiuyue asked, "Where did you put it?"

"Lian's and Karina's gift is in my room because I just received both of them from the mail," whispered Dahlia.

Da Xiang recalled that Dahlia's father, Theo Puente made a created two special beyblades, one for Lian and one for Karina. It took him months to work on and Dahlia just received it today. That made sense because there were six gifts under the huge Christmas Tree. Suddenly a young boy, a four year old with short messy black hair and bluish-gray eyes appears. He was accompanied by another black haired woman, but this one had onyx black colored eyes. Her ebony colored hair was left loose and straighten.

"What is going on here?" questioned the four year old boy.

Zhou Xing approached the woman and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Aguma, Da Xiang, Dahlia, and Qiuyue were not surprised to see this. Mingyu walked right next to his older sister and saw their parents kissing. A pregnant Puerto Rican-Colombian held up a mistletoe where the woman and Zhou Xing were kissing.

"Very mature there Maribel," stated Aguma.

The Puerto Rican-Colombian woman replied, "I was trying to get into the Christmas spirit only Aguma."

Both Zhou Xing and Daiyu, stopped kissing and looked from behind to see the pregnant Hispanic woman with the mistletoe in her hands.

Daiyu said, "You had to do that Maribel."

"Do not be mad my sweet Jade," responded Zhou Xing as he placed a kiss on his lovely's wife right cheek.

Qiuyue smiled at the sight of this and then she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She touched the person's hands and recognized who they belonged to.

"Never sneak up on me like that Chi-yun because you know well that I can recognize your touch with such ease," said Qiuyue without looking at the person.

She turned her body over and saw Chi-yun right there and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Suddenly there was loud whimpering sound which confused everybody, but Dahlia and Da Xiang.

"I will go," stated Da Xiang.

Dahlia replied, "Okay Da Xiang."

Da Xiang rushed out of here because he knew who that was whimpering at the moment.

"Thank you for accusing of me of stealing my own gift!" yelled Lian at her father.

Dahlia yelled back, "Lian!"

"Sorry for being honest," responded Lian.

Zhou Xing and Qiuyue stated simultaneously, "For once Lian is right Dahlia because Da Xiang technically accused Lian of stealing."

Dahlia was in a complete state of shock after what she heard from two of her friends. Da Xiang came back with an awaken black haired hair Chinese two year old girl. She started intently with her large emerald green colored eyes. The two year old held on to her signature yellow teddy bear that had a red ribbon on one of it's ears. Lian smiled at the sight of seeing the two year old Panamanian-Uruguayan-Chinese girl wide awake.

"You finally woke up from you nap Karina," stated Lian.

Karina sweetly responded, "Yeah."

Everybody smiled at the sight of Karina, who is technically the youngest out of the children for now. In about two months from now, Maribel is expected to have her third child with Aguma. Both of them were expected to have a boy, but in reality, they were going to have another girl in the family. It was pretty funny for the fact that Aguma and Rodrigo were going to be overpowered by three girls soon.

"Da Xiang, what time it is?" asked Dahlia.

Da Xiang responded back, "Almost midnight."

"I need to go upstairs because I wanted the children to open their gifts at midnight instead of Christmas Morning," replied Dahlia.

Maribel responded, "It's a tradition in Latin American countries to open their gifts at midnight."

"True and I wanted to bring the tradition to all our children," said Dahlia.

Aguma and Da Xiang understood the decision their wives suggested to everyone. Mei-Mei and Gao walked in along with Huang, who just woke up from his nap also.

"What is going on here?" questioned Mei-Mei.

Zhou Xing replied, "We are about to open our gifts."

"I thought we were suppose to do that Christmas Morning," responded Gao.

Da Xiang sighed and replied, "Dahlia and Maribel insisted that we should open the gifts at midnight."

They were comfortable with the idea that everybody was going to open their gifts at midnight. Maribel told Aguma while Daiyu told Zhou Xing to get the rest of presents. Everybody was with their children waiting for their gifts since they have been waiting for such a long time to get them. Dahlia came back with two small wrapped gifts, one that had purple and silver wrapping paper and another with pink and yellow wrapping paper. She placed them under the tree and she walked towards her husband and her two beautiful daughters. Lian moved closer towards her mother. Xiaolian and Yue looked out from one of the windows and saw it was snowing outside. Both Maribel and Qiuyue joined their daughters and watched the snow falling down from the night skies. Meilin, Mingyu, and Rodrigo took a candy cane from the tree and began to eat them. Daiyu smiled at the sight of seeing her children enjoying themselves. Aguma and Zhou Xing came back with bags filled with gifts and there were about twenty at most.

The two guys placed the gifts under the tree while Dahlia had a digital camera at hand. After Zhou Xing and Aguma placed the gifts under the tree, the bell suddenly rang. That meant that it was midnight, which meant that the children can open their gifts. From Lian to Yue, the children rushed to the tree to get their gifts. The first child who opened their gifts was Xiaolian and she was happy with what she got. One of her gifts was a silver heart shaped pendant and that was Qiuyue's gift from her only daughter. The second gift was the set of floral headbands she always wanted. That gift was Chi-yun's of course. As for the third gift, the indigo haired girl went in a state of shock as she saw the gift.

"Y-You got me a beyblade?!" stammered Xiaolian.

Qiuyue and Chi-yun yelled simultaneously, "A beyblade!"

They did not remember getting their daughter a beyblade in the first place. That was the same when Meilin, Rodrigo, Yue, and Huang opened their small gifts. Xiaolian received a Royal Lacerta Beyblade from whoever sent her it to her. Meilin received a Harmonic Virgo Beyblade from her mystery sender. Yue's beyblade had Hell Kronos while her twin brother Rodrigo had Heaven Kronos. The beyblade that Huang had was a Grand Aquario beyblade. Their parents were just as shocked as their children.

"This is not possible," stated Aguma.

Zhou Xing said, "We do not even remember getting our children Beyblades."

Lian and Karina opened their small gifts and saw they also had beyblades. Dahlia looked very shocked at the beyblades her two daughters received.

"Those were not beyblades I told my father to make for our daughters," stated Dahlia.

Da Xiang looked and asked, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am definitely sure those were not beyblades I wanted to give them," replied Dahlia.

The two beyblades Dahlia told her father to make were Majestic Giraffe for Lian and Rock Virgo for Karina. Lian's beyblade was Light Naiad while Karina's beyblade Tidal Nereid. There were very unique beyblades and wondered where they came from. Dahlia then looked down and saw a small note on the floor. She opened the note and it stated:

_I heard about you parents' pasts as bladers and I want to give you children the opportunity to become bladers in the near future. These beyblades have special meaning for each of you. The seven of you deserved these beyblades a lot._

_From,_

_Santa Claus_

Dahlia was in such disbelief for the fact that Santa Claus sent their children these beyblades. She then read the note aloud to everybody else to know where these beyblades came from. The parents were in shock after they heard that Santa Claus came to town and sent their children beyblades this year. The children cheered because their Christmas wish came true. What the parents of these seven children did not know was that they each wanted to get their own beyblade since they wanted to be bladers like their parents.

"Well we cannot say no this," said Daiyu.

Maribel replied, "It would be nice to see our children grow with Beyblade in their life."

"It is was mirth it," responded Mei-Mei.

Gao and Zhou Xing yelled, "Worth it Mei-Mei, not mirth it!"

* * *

**This was a great story to write and I want to wish everybody once more a Merry Christmas.**


End file.
